Christmas Time!
by Neo-Meltdown
Summary: All Autobots and Decepticons are celebrating Christmas together and planned to make a surprise for Santa


**My second story of Transformers. Hope you like it. :D**

_**Christmas Time.**_

The war between Autobots and Decepticons had ended, ready for Christmas time, All Autobots and Decepticons were gathered in the Autobot base. They readied to open the gifts from each other.

"Okay everybody gather around, today we are here to celebrate Christmas and give our present to all in here." Megatron said while wearing his Christmas hat.

"Okay then, this is for Breakdown from me" Said Knockout while giving Breakdown his Christmas present. Breakdown opened it.

"Huh? What's this?" Breakdown asked.

"It's a null-ray weapon, one of my greatest handyworks. It's easy to use and not so complicated "

"Yeah thank you, but for what? The war has ended."

"Oh, then… You can keep it as a collection" Knockout said with a grin on his face.

"Oh thanks Optimus, I've always wanted a mini flamethrower to kill bugs on the Nemesis" Said Megatron grinning

"You're welcome, brother."

"And here's from me to you"

Optimus opened the present and shocked

"A scarplet?! Why brother?!"

"Did he say Scarplet?! AAAAHH!" Bulkhead screamed

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Arcee said chuckled

"No, maybe… Can we talk about this later?"

"Relax Optimus, it's a fossiled Scarplet "

"Oooooh.. Thanks Brother! I will add this to my exclusive-toys collection."

It was Arcee's turn

"Starscream, I have something for you" Said Arcee giving her present to him.

"Oh, thank you 'Cee. What's this?" Starscream asked and opened the present.

After Starscream opened the present, he found a statuette of himself colored in gold and shiny.

"I love this! All hail Starscream! Bahahahaha!" Starscream yelled happily and Megatron was giving him a death glare which made Starscream must pull his words back.

"And this is for you 'Cee" The Seeker gave his present to the blue Femme.

"Thanks, I will open it"

Arcee opened the present and she found a cute baby Insecticon in it.

"Mama :D " The baby Insecticon said happily, jumped, and hugged her.

"Aaw, he's so adorable! Thanks Starscream!"

"I knew you would like it, and You're welcome" Starscream said with a big smile on his face.

"Yo, Soundy. I have a present for ya!" Bulkhead said to Soundwave.

"…"

"Here, take it. You'll like it"

Soundwave took the present from Bulkhead, opened it and found a boombox re-colored in black purple

"Its original color was ugly, so I decided to re-color it using Knockout's paint " Said Bulkhead chuckled

"Hey! So you are the one who stole my paint! Grrrr!" Knockout yelled and readied his buzz-saw.

"You want to rumble, Doc Knock?!" Bulkhead yelled back standing up and balling his hands into fists.

Knockout stopped quickly realizing he wouldn't have a chance at fighting him. Besides, everyone was looking at him. He sat down embarrased.

"So, you like it, Sound?" Bulkhead asked

Soundwave gave him a nod.

"You're welcome" Bulkhed said grinning.

Everyone had given their presents, then Optimus gathered them back.

"I wonder what present Santa would give to me" Starscream said.

"Probably he will give you another high heels, hahaha!" Said Megatron teasing and everyone laughed.

"Ha...ha..ha.. funny….." Said the Seeker irritated.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Knockout said.

"What is it? Oh, don't tell me you're going to order me and Bulkhead to buff you again." Breakdown said

"No, how about this, we are going to wait for santa tonight?"

"Well, that's a pretty good idea. What do you think boss?" Starscream asked Megatron

"I have to agree with Knockout, what do you think Optimus?" Megatron asked Optimus and agreed.

"Alright Autobots, Decepticons! Tonight, we are gonna wait for Santa!"

It was already night, everyone was still in the Autobots base waiting for Jetfire the Santa.

The base was dark because Optimus ordered Ratchet to turn off the light so it would be perfect to make a surprise for Santa.

"Ugh! It's too dark here! I can't see anything!" Starscream whined

"Shhh! Stop whining already! Knockout, are you certain this plan will work?" Megatron asked Knockout

"I'm very certain this will work." Knockout said

"Hey! Who touched my aft?!" Arcee screamed

"Oops, sorry 'Cee, I just can't see anything here so I tried to find more space to comfort myself" Bulkhead chuckled.

"Everyone quiet! I think I heard someone entered the door!" Bumblebee beeped

It was Santa, Jetfire. He entered the base silently.

"Ugh.. my aft feels itchy…" He grumbled himself as he put some gifts. "Too old for this crap…" still, he grumbled himself and suddenly the lights were on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"AGH! SPARK ATTACK!" Jetfire fell down.

"Santa?" Optimus said curious

"He is not breathing.." Ratchet said

"Dude we just killed Santa!" Bumblebee beeped.

"I didn't sign up for this." The seeker said

Everyone was stunned.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now?" Breakdown asked

"Forget him, he is one with the Allspark now.." Starscream answered.

"But I feel guilty, well except for Soundwave 'cuz he didn't shout" Bulkhead said

"…."

"Wait, my censor detected that his spark is still working" Ratchet said

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get him to the med-bay" Arcee ordered

Then Jetfire was fully healed but still in stasis condition.

The Decepticons were back on the Nemesis.

"I think this is the weirdest Christmas time we've ever had" Breakdown said to Starscream

"I agree, well this won't happen if Knockout didn't tell his idea"

"Hey, I was just giving idea there! And you agreed remember?" Knockout said.

"Whatever.. "

Epilogue

"I can't believe we almost made Santa died!" Megatron cried loudly.

"Megatron…." Soundwave said

"Go away Soun…. HOLY CRAP SOUNDWAVE YOU ARE TALKIN'! " Megatron surprised

"Megatron… why did you introduce Ravage to Christmas?" Soundwave asked

"I can haz zanta hat? I can haz zanta hat? I can haz santa hat?" Ravage asked Soundwave repetitious.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Soundwave shouted and ran away.

"Daddy! Ninininini~~~" Ravage followed him.

THE END.

**Well that's my second story :D I know the ending sucks, I can't think about better ending **** See you later! **


End file.
